You Don't Know My Name (2)
You Don't Know My Name (2) is the fourteenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 10, 2010. Summary Alli tries playing hard-to-get with Drew. Will he take the bait, or just move on to the next girl? And Sav is furious at Holly J. for stealing his big event thunder, but all that fire might turn into something other than anger. And Connor is in for a surprise when he meets his online girlfriend in real life. Main Plot The episode begins with Drew asking Adam about the Victorian era for his essay. Drew is struggling with facts on the Victorian era when Adam says that he should have claimed the essay Alli wrote for him as his own. Drew doesn't want to talk about that, reminding Adam that he doesn't like to be called stupid. As the bell rings, he and Adam begin to walk down the halls while accidentally bumping into Alli. Drew stops short but Alli continues walking. As she walks away, Drew and Adam stays in position while Drew stares at her leaving. She looks back to glance at him. Later on, Drew is walking with K.C. in the hallways, explaining the type of girl he's looking for; cute, fun and attracted to shiny objects. He decides to go for Marisol because he favors cheerleaders. After hitting on her, she agrees to go out with him. After school, Alli and Jenna are seen eating outside of the Dot. Alli is talking about Drew when Jenna asks if she's over him. Alli spots and watches Drew and Marisol approaching the Dot, saying to Jenna, "I'm pretty sure he's over me. Can we go now?" As Alli and Jenna get their things together, Drew and Marisol enters the Dot and picks a table beside the window. Drew exchanges looks with Alli before she and Jenna walk away. The waiter comes to take their orders. Drew says iced tea while Marisol proclaims to wanting the same drink. After he mentions his favorite band, Marisol agrees with his opinions. Drew asks what her favorite song by them is. She is unable to answer, causing Drew to become a little suspicious. The waiter clears his throat, gaining Drew and Marisol's attention, asking if they want anything else. Drew asks for an outrageous order, most likely as a test to see if Marisol will ask for the same. Unsurprisingly, she asks for the same, proclaiming, "It's easier if I don't have to think for myself." This turns Drew off and he looks towards out the window, across the street, where Alli and Jenna hug before parting. Alli enters a store. Drew looks back at Marisol and forces a smile. Drew runs across the street just as Alli walks out of the store. She walks past him but he starts following her then walks in front of her, blocking her way. He says that she wins and he'll go to the dance with her but Alli remains unimpressed, telling him, "That's it?" She begins to walk past him but stops and turns back to him, adding, "We had one fight and you run off to Marisol?" Drew tells her that Marisol is boring and he wants to hang out with her, but Alli is still not amused. Drew continues to pursue her but she ends up walking away from him again. At school the next morning, Drew and Adam converse about Alli. Adam tells Drew that he needs to do a nice gesture, not the same old Drew tricks. This sparks Drew's new plan; he decides to perform a rap for Alli. In school, Reluctantly, they come closer. Drew spots Alli and asks his friends if they remember their lines. When Alli and Jenna are close enough, they begin the rap, which is mainly about how Drew is cool. After the rap is finished, Drew tells Alli to accept going to the dance with him. Alli once again declines and Jenna and she begin to walk away. Drew is left standing with his friends teasing him about his rejection before he leaves the other way, confused. At the dance while playing pool, Drew watches Alli dance with someone. Marisol suddenly approaches him and tell him to come dance. He rejects her offer and looks back at Alli, resulting in Marisol turning back to see what he is staring at. Alli is obviously trying to make Drew jealous since she continuously glances at him while she is das what he likes about Alli, then says, "I'm not smart like you. And if we dated it'd just be a matter of time before you ncing. Minutes later, Adam interrupts Alli while she is dancing with a friend, claiming that Jenna is waiting for her in the photo booth. Alli decides to go to the photo booth but is suddenly disappointed to find Drew in it. He explaindumped me." Alli realizes this was about the essay and sits on Drew's lap. She tells him he has people smarts and they end up closing the curtain of the photo booth and begin taking pictures. The next day, Alli puts up the pictures she and Drew took on her locker door. Drew rounds the corner and claims he's looking for his girlfriend, listing off her qualities as cute, smart, and a little sexy. Alli claims that he must be talking about her and asks where her boyfriend is. Drew ask if that's what he is and Alli replies, saying she barely even knows what girlfriend and boyfriend mean at the moment. He states that he's hers and she's his. He makes it official by sticking a label that says "DREW'S GIRLFRIEND" on Alli's forehead. He pins a similar label on his own forehead, which states "ALLI'S BOYFRIEND" on it. They walk away, holding hands. Sub Plot Fiona’s suspicions of Sav having a major crush on Holly J. are pretty much confirmed when he refers to HJ as "hot stuff" in the hall. After talking things over with Fiona, Holly J. decides to tell Sav they can only be friends. She tells him, but kisses him right after. Before the dance, Holly J. again says that she and Sav can only be friends. Then Sav makes an announcement to the entire school that Holly J. is amazing and looks beautiful in her cowboy outfit. Holly J. and Sav decide that they should keep seeing each other and promise to not tell anyone. The next day, Holly J. and Sav kiss each other before they are interrupted by Anya and Fiona stare at the two, who are acting suspiciously. Trivia= * This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ST6ZRbhGiA "You Don't Know My Name"] by Alicia Keys. *This episode marks the final appearance of Peter Stone as a series regular. Other than Archie Simpson, he was the last remaining character to have joined the regular cast prior to Season 7. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-episode-14-04.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-10.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-02.jpg 010049.jpg Drew hat degrassi season 10.jpg 10hk.jpg normal_1014_(13).jpg normal_1014_(69).jpg normal_1014_(68).jpg normal_1014_(51).jpg normal_1014_(58).jpg normal_1014_(103).jpg normal_1014_(105).jpg normal_1014_(129).jpg degrassi-episode-14-03.jpg degrassi-episode-14-05.jpg degrassi-episode-14-06.jpg degrassi-episode-14-07.jpg 464ds.png 44d.png 454fs.png 454dd.png 54d.png 98d.png 09u.png 098,.png 5454k.png 433f.png 45454.png 454fd.png 454d.png 4643d.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Supporting Cast *Araxi Arslanian as LoveQueen16 *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Troy Taylor as Football player Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards |-| Quotes= *"I don't know what permutations means but I do know this is simple. I'm yours, you're mine." - Drew *"Keeping this a secret might be harder than it looks." (Holly J. to Sav) *"It might be fun to try." (Sav to Holly J.) *"No thanks. I don't really like touching coins." - Fiona |-| Featured Music= *''"Just The Way You Are" by Keith and Renee - Heard when Drew and Alli are in the hallway. *"Let's Go There"'' by Anne Sali - Heard when Drew tries to win Alli back. Continues when Holly J. walks up to the stairs to Above The Dot. *''"Fevered"'' by Vivek Shraya - Heard when the dance starts and when Drew sees Alli dancing with someone else. *''"An Anthem For The Young At Heart" ''by Amber Pacific - Heard when Holly J. and Sav talk. |-| Links= *Watch You Don't Know My Name (2) on YouTube *Watch You Don't Know My Name (2) on YouTube Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi